(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knitted textile articles and, more particularly, to a knitted preform for forming a panty, pantyhose or similar article such as a footie.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, panty fabric is knit as a tube of fabric with an elastic band for the waist at one end. The end of the tube opposite of the waistband includes some lines formed by the machine during knitting to guide the cut out for the legs. This fabric is cut away and wasted. Then elastic is sewn to make the leg opening. The tube is then closed with a seam in the bottom. Likewise, a footie is knit as a tube, cut and then one end sewn to form the toe. However, reciprocation is normally needed.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved knitted preform for making a panty without a seam in the bottom while, at the same time, having the elastic for the legs already in place. In addition, the preform may be used for making a footie without a seam in the bottom and not use a machine with reciprocation.
The present invention is directed to knitted textile articles and a preform forming a panty, pantyhose or similar article such as a footie. The preform includes a tubular knit body and a longitudinal segment extending the length of the tubular body. The longitudinal segment includes partially omitted courses, which produces a unique shape suitable as a preform for subsequently forming other useful textile articles. In the preferred embodiment, the longitudinal segment further includes elastic yarn, which aids in forming the shape of the preform. Also, in the preferred embodiment, elastic end bands are formed during knitting to each end of the knitted article. These end bands then become a part of the final textile article.
In one embodiment, a substantially longitudinal cut is made through the tubular knit body opposite from the longitudinal segment, thereby forming a panty. A waistband may then be attached to the substantially longitudinal cut through the tubular knit body. Also, a pair of hose may be attached to the end bands, thereby forming a pair of pantyhose.
In another embodiment, a substantially longitudinal cut is made through the longitudinal segment opposite from the tubular knit body, thereby forming a footie. Stitching may then be added to connect the cut ends of the elastic end bands.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes a tubular knit body; and a longitudinal segment extending the length of the tubular body, the longitudinal segment including partially omitted courses.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes a tubular knit body; and a longitudinal segment extending the length of the tubular body, the longitudinal segment including partially omitted courses, the longitudinal segment further including elastic yarn.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a knitted article. The article includes: a tubular knit body; a longitudinal segment extending the length of the tubular body, the longitudinal segment including partially omitted courses, the longitudinal segment further including elastic yarn; and at least one end band attached to one end of the knitted article.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.